Magnetic Attraction
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: A dimensional rupture throws the Autobot commander into a world populated by strange creatures, and some of them find him entirely too interesting. Crossover with Pokemon.


**Author's Note:** This fanfic was spawned by watching the 11th Pokemon movie: Giratina and the Sky Warrior, a little too much Easter chocolate, and pondering the thought that Ultra Rodimus, with his ability to pull the electrical charge right out of the air, probably has more of an energy aura than any other Cybertronian. It was the chocolate rush, though, that caused me to actually sit down and write this.

This fic is not to be taken seriously. I wrote it just for the purpose of driving Roddy right up the wall. XD He is so going to get me for this, but it'll be totally worth it. This puts the "what plot" in PWP. Total and utter CRACK

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon belongs to people with a lot of lawyers. I'm just borrowing the characters, and will return them when I'm done. Ultra Rodimus is my own character.

**Magnetic Attraction**

Ultra Rodimus Prime was seriously beginning to detest the human who had come up with Murphy's Law. It had quickly become his own personal jinx. Whenever he least expected it, the Powers That Be decided to have a little fun at his expense. It usually took the form of a dimensional rupture, appearing out of nowhere and ripping him out of his own universe.

This time, he had appeared at least a hundred feet above the ground, probably a little more, too surprised to try and transform to either of his flight modes. He hit the ground hard enough to leave a near-perfect imprint of his body in the soft earth, hard enough to scramble his systems for a while. Once his limbs finally stopped twitching, he groaned and began prying himself out of the crater. It took longer than he'd've liked to get to his feet. His head ached fiercely enough to necessitate sitting down and waiting for the pain to subside before levering himself upright.

The young Prime wobbled on his feet, shaking his head to get the last few skitzes out of his circuitry. Then he reset his optics to clear them, then looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

The dimensional rupture had dropped him in a lush, grassy meadow on the edge of a forest. He stood about ankle-deep in grass and rainbow-colored flowers, the sun warm on his armor and a gentle breeze tugging at strands of silver hair that had escaped his braid. It looked like some parts of Earth, though he wasn't aware of any unspoiled valleys or meadows like this. Even the air felt different. He shifted his weight, then opened special circuits under his armor, testing the electrical fields.

Something buzzed past his audial. Ultra Rodimus jumped, then stared.

Hovering in front of him was the weirdest-looking creature or machine he'd ever seen. It was a round silvery ball with three large screws, the largest on top and two smaller ones in front. Large horseshoe magnets were attached to its sides. It bobbed up and down, watching him with one huge, lidless eye. Surrounding it was some sort of magnetically-created electro-field, keeping it suspended in mid-air.

"What in the name of Primus...?" Ultra Rodimus stared at the thing. He'd never seen anything like it before.

The round thing waggled its magnets, drifting closer and gently bouncing off his ever-present electrical field, caused by the constant flow of free-floating electrons into his body. It bounced off again, then hovered closer, making a soft, pleased-sounding hum-buzz sound. Ultra Rodimus stepped back, away from it, and it followed him.

"Mag. Mag. Magnemite. Magnemite. Mite." It waggled its magnets again, following him as he tried to move away.

He stared at it. "Magnemite? Is that what you're called?"

"Magnemite!" It bobbed in the air, settling into his electrical field. Somehow that lidless eye managed to give the impression of a smile, and the buzz sounded almost like an electrical purr.

"Uhm..." Ultra Rodimus backed away from it again, then heard a slightly ominous buzzing sound and turned around.

Shapes were emerging from the trees, dozens of them. He could see bristling magnets and screws. Many of the shapes were single spheres, but others were sets of three stuck together. A chorus of chatter washed over him as the hovering creatures, obviously sensing his electrical field as clearly as the single creature had, swarmed toward him.

The grey mech's eyes went wide, and he began backing away from the swarm. "Oh, slag..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!"

The expression of relief came from a young black-haired boy as he burst out of the forest and into the open meadow, spreading his arms toward the sun. The yellow lightning mouse on his shoulder made a happy sound, stretching and ruffling yellow fur. Hearing it, Ash Ketchum reached up to scratch the ears of his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu leaned into the scratching happily.

"Wait for us, Ash," another voice called, and the boy turned to see his two travelling companions step out into the sunlight.

Brock was the taller of the two, his skin tanned slightly darker than the other two. He carried a heavy backpack stuffed with maps and cooking supplies and Pokemon food... Everything but a kitchen sink. He was travelling, learning everything he might ever need to know in order to become a famous Pokemon breeder. Ash and Brock had been friends since Ash had fought Brock in the older boy's Pokemon gym, winning a gym badge from him.

Dawn was a little younger than Ash, travelling to enter and win Pokemon contests. She could be a bit of a know-it-all at times, and was usually as quick to jump into things as Ash himself was. Her partner was a Piplup, a small blue penguin Pokemon.

"We've been in the forest for days!" Ash pointed out. "I'm glad to get back out into the sun!" He stretched, but waited until his friends had caught up with him. Piplup scolded them for making it run, much to the amusement of the others.

Chattering amongst each other, they moved out onto the path, heading to their next destination. A few minutes later, Brock stopped.

"Wait, guys!" he called to the other two.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Listen," the older boy told them. "Can you hear that?"

They listened. It took them a moment, but finally they heard the sound that had caught Brock's attention. It was a pulsing buzzing hum, a throbbing sound that sounded like something moving around. The three looked at each other, then ran in the direction of the sound. It was coming from off to one side of the path, just over a low hill. They ran up the gentle slope to the top, and then they stopped, staring.

"I have never seen so many Magnemite in one place before," Brock stated.

The sound was coming from a huge swarm of Magnemite and even a few Magneton. There must have been almost a hundred of the electric Pokemon, all clustered in a tight swarm over something on the ground. Now that they were close enough, the three humans could hear the droning chatter of dozens of Magnemite, all packed so closely together that they looked like one creature, one huge, strange evolutionary form. The air fairly crackled around them.

A faint, deep moan threaded its way through the buzzing and chattering.

"There's someone under there!" Ash realized. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

The electric mouse responded, unleashing a blast of electricity. Startled, the Magnemite scattered, forming a buzzing cloud but remaining nearby. Dozens of unblinking, lidless eyes regarded the three intruders as they sprinted closer, Pikachu firing off more shocks to make sure the Magnemite kept their distance.

Sprawled on the ground was a person, face down, his posture indicating that he had been taken down from behind. His long trenchcoat appeared to be made of reptile skin, but its coloration and patterning was unlike anything the three had ever seen before. He was also wearing knee-high boots of the same hide, clearly tailored to fit his legs alone. A long silver-white braid, the color of moonlight on new-fallen snow, coiled across the ground next to him. From the length, it would reach nearly to knee-level. Exposed skin showed a smooth, tanned golden color. Oddly enough, tiny threads of electricity danced over the sleeves of his coat and along his braid, quickly fading and vanishing.

Pikachu stood beside the stranger, still crackling with electricity and watching the swarm of Magnemite. Ask knelt beside the stranger, rolling him onto his back. Silver hair shifted, revealing a pointed, clearly inhuman ear. But they were sure this stranger was no Pokemon.

"Hey!" Ash carefully shook the man's shoulder. He didn't see any obvious injuries, but that didn't mean there weren't any. The grey clothing under the reptile-skin coat could be concealing any number of hurts. "Are you okay?"

Golden fingers twitched. Silver-lashed eyes flickered, then slowly opened, revealing a bright green iris and slitted black pupils. The man groaned, a deep bass sound, and slowly sat up, wincing slightly. "My head..." he groaned, burying his face in his palm.

The ever-present background buzz rose in volume. Pikachu let out another Thunderbolt, keeping the Magnemite from coming any closer and managing to startle the gold-skinned stranger. He actually jumped sideways, staring at the electric mouse.

"What in Primus's name is that?" He stared.

"That's my partner, Pikachu," Ash replied. "I'm Ash."

"Roddy." Carefully, he shook the offered hand. Then he looked at the nearby swarm. "And what are those things?"

"The single ones are called Magnemite, while the trios are called Magneton. They're steel and electric-type Pokemon," the boy replied.

Green eyes gave him a puzzled look. "Pokemon?" He repeated the word carefully.

All three stared at him. "You don't know about Pokemon?"

Ultra Rodimus shook his head, then winced, holding his ribs. "Ow..."

"You really should get looked at," Brock interrupted. "There should be a Pokemon Center nearby... Can you walk?"

Slowly, the silver-haired man pushed himself upright. He was bigger than he'd looked sprawled out on the ground, easily well over six feet in height, easily towering over the three friends. At first he wobbled slightly on his feet, but quickly got his balance back, following the trio down the path toward the Pokemon center. And behind them trailed a swarm of Magnemite, all of them chattering at each other. Roddy glanced back at them nervously.

"Are they following you?" Brock asked. "I'm Brock, by the way."

Ultra Rodimus nodded. "Yeah, they're following me. They chased me to where you found me, and that was where they knocked me over. I think they're attracted to my energy fields. Or something of that nature."

The walk to the Pokemon Center was spent explaining Pokemon and pretty much everything to do with them to the silver-haired stranger. He clearly had no idea what Pokemon were, or what they could do. He asked a lot of questions, especially about the humming swarm following them. No one could offer any explanation as to why the Magnemite were following him, but he had some theories of his own.

"You said they're attracted to your electrical field," Ash recalled. "What did you mean by that?"

"It's rather obvious I'm not human," he replied. "And I'm not Pokemon, either, so get that thought right out of your head. I'm something else entirely, something none of you have ever seen before. One of my abilities is to absorb and channel electrical energy, taking it right out of the air. So I am constantly surrounded by an electrical field, more so than any other of my kind. The Magnemite seem... very attracted to it."

The three had backed off to a short distance and were staring at him. He blinked at them. "You are all used to creatures with incredible powers, but I shock you?"

"We're used to Pokemon," Ash pointed out. "You say you are not Pokemon, nor are you human."

"Unless you attack me first, I'm harmless." Roddy waved a hand, then ducked as Magnemite swarmed forward. They crowded in, hiding Roddy from sight, their buzzing and chatter almost drowning out his protesting squawk. A moment later, the swarm dropped, signalling Roddy's collapse under the pile.

Strange creature or not, the trio had to help. Piplup and Pikachu ran forward, using electric shocks and blasts of bubbles to drive back the Magnemite. Roddy was curled on his side, trying to protect himself from a swarm of hard edges. Bruises were starting to show on one side of his face, the clear impression of one of the screws on Magnemite's body.

"We're almost at the Pokemon Center," Brock grunted as he helped Roddy to his feet. The taller man groaned softly, feeling new bruises under his clothing.

"They don't quite get that so much metal piling on soft flesh is not healthy," Roddy muttered. "Ow..."

"They really like you," Dawn noted.

"Not so sure I like them." Ultra Rodimus continued to follow the group, glancing warily at the hovering swarm. One of the Magnemite, probably the first one he'd encountered, dared to dart forward, settling into the young Prime's electrical field again, making that pleased hum-purr sound.

"Mag. Mag. Mite. Mag, magnemite." It somehow managed to smile with its eye.

Roddy grumbled something under his breath, eyeing it.

When they reached the Pokemon Center, a crowd had formed to stare. Pretty much every square inch of the front of the building had a Magnemite on it, forming a humming, muttering swarm. They especially buzzed around the windows through which the stranger could be seen. The first one had managed to slip through the doors and was still practically attached to the gold-skinned man. He was watching Nurse Joy curiously as she checked him over.

"He'll have some interesting Magnemite-shaped bruises, but there's nothing broken," Nurse Joy finally pronounced. "The old injuries are still there...I am hoping Magnemite's magnetic powers don't disturb the pins in his ribs."

"Pins in his ribs?" Brock echoed, his attention distracted from Nurse Joy and fully recovered from Croagunk's Poison Jab. "He has pins in his ribs?"

"According to the x-rays, it appears that his rib cage was crushed some time ago. The pins are holding the bones together."

"Don't ask," Roddy warned, pulling his shirt back on while trying to push Magnemite away. "There's a plate replacing part of my skull, too... The scars are quite pronounced under my hair. And my left thigh bone is a metal bar. Don't even ask how that happened." He managed to dislodge Magnemite just long enough to get his shirt back on. Then the metal ball of magnets settled into his lap. He scowled at it. "How many of these things are there?"

"Magnemite? No one knows. Thousands, probably," Nurse Joy replied. "There are also many other kinds of electric Pokemon, who will likely catch the feel of your electric fields sooner or later." She looked at the scans, normally used for scanning electric Pokemon. They were clearly showing the flow of the stranger's aura. "They are quite strong, and distinctive."

He groaned. "In short, I'll soon find myself buried under more than just magnemite."

"Most likely."

Ultra Rodimus groaned again. "Pardon me if I don't want to hang around here any longer than absolutely necessary."

"But how do you intend to get home?" Ash blinked at him.

"I have to get back to the place where I arrived. Only there will the barriers of the dimensions be thin enough for me to break through and go home." He shoved the Magnemite off his lap.

"Mag! Magnemite!" The Pokemon orbited around him, keeping its eye on him. He glared at it in response.

The swarm following them was even bigger than before as they retraced their path, past the place where the three humans had found Roddy buried under Magnemite, toward the forest. After another few minutes, they came across a very oddly-shaped crater in the ground. It clearly bore the form of a massive bipedal shape, a creature far larger than any human.

"What could have left this?" Ash stared into the crater.

"That would have been me," Ultra Rodimus informed them. "I dropped out of the sky. Never a pleasant experience, believe me."

"_You _made this crater?" All three stared at him.

Roddy was staring up into the sky, his eyes actually glowing. And then he changed. Six feet six inches of human unfolded into fifty feet of sculpted steel, reptile-skin coat flowing from armored shoulders, long braid emerging from beneath a sleek helm. Magnemite promptly homed in on him, attaching themselves to his armor. A moment later, a powerful electric charge made them abandon ship just as quickly as they'd settled.

"Mag?!" They buzzed around, confused. "Mag!"

Green eyes turned to the gawking humans. "You might want to stand back."

That said, Ultra Rodimus pulled out his rifle, adjusting the settings and ammunition. Raising the weapon, he took aim right where the breach had appeared. Then he fired.

The concussion of the explosion almost flattened the humans, driving no few Magnemite right into the ground. Dazed Magnemite mumbled to themselves, magnets twitching from the shockwave. Overhead, the air tore, the hole's edges writhing madly. A sucking wind began to pick up.

"And there is my gateway home." Ultra Rodimus put the rifle away. "It's been interesting, but I'd rather not end up buried under electric creatures. Maybe we'll meet again in the future. For now, goodbye." Turning, he leaped skyward.

Unnoticed, something small (compared to him) zipped out of the trees, firmly attaching itself to the Autobot's helm. It was still stuck there when he passed through the breach, vanishing from the Pokemon world.

On the other side, a number of his own warriors were clustered a safe distance from the breach. Their leader getting sucked into another reality was a fairly common occurance, so they were used to it, but his quick return with no signs of injuries was a surprise. Sometimes he could be gone for days or even weeks.

"That was fast." His own mate approached. "Normally you're gone for a lot longer."

"Let's just say that I had a good reason to make it a short trip." Ultra Rodimus shook himself.

Perceptor frowned. "There is something on your helm."

The Prime froze. "Something on my..." Emerald eyes widened. "Oh no..."

A familiar hum reached his audials. He groaned as an all-too-familiar shape began to fly orbits around his head and shoulders, burying his face in his palm. The other Autobots looked on in bewilderment.

_"Magnemite!"_

**Fin.**

Totally random, and the product of too much sugar. Full of OOC-ness, and mostly written to annoy the stripes off of Roddy. He is so going to get me for this later XD But it was so worth it.


End file.
